


Tired

by Fandoms_loser_witch



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Soft Boi Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_loser_witch/pseuds/Fandoms_loser_witch
Summary: A very very short one shot.Dipper's tired but doesnt wanna admit it.





	Tired

Dipper felt his eyes slowly close but blinked them open. He had to finish the movie.  
"Getting tired, Pinetree?" Came a voice from behind him and a hand was placed on his shoulder.  
"No..."  
"Hmph Sure." Bill ran his hand through dipper's hair.  
Dipper leaned into the demon's chest as Bill sat down.

After moments of relaxation, Bill peered down at the sleeping boy who was curled up into him.  
"Not Tired my ass." He mumbled as his lips querked up in a smile.


End file.
